


Nosy King Kooh

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kissing, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kooh is a little too curious about what Repsaj and Ailicec are always doing. He finds out something interesting about the spouses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosy King Kooh

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A scowl formed on King Kooh’s face. He stood by his chamber for what seemed like hours. *Repsaj should be protecting me from enemies. I never saw him all day. My brother is probably with his wife. What are they up to?* he thought. He walked to Repsaj’s chamber at a snail’s pace.

King Kooh’s eyes settled on Repsaj and Ailicec. They rolled as the spouses kissed by their bed. 

Repsaj glanced at King Kooh and ceased kissing Ailicec. He frowned and held Ailicec at the same time. His eyes narrowed. ‘’You are nosy,’’ Repsaj informed King Kooh. He viewed King Kooh’s eyes widening. Repsaj shook his head in a disapproving way.

‘’Nosy? I’m not nosy,’’ King Kooh said. He scowled at Repsaj. 

Ailicec swayed. ‘’I don’t feel…’’ She fell in her spouse’s arms. She glanced at the brothers’ wide eyes.

Repsaj touched Ailicec’s forehead. His frown returned. He faced King Kooh.

‘’How do you feel? Are you sick like Ailicec?’’ King Kooh asked. He watched as Repsaj nodded for a moment. Worry filled his eyes. King Kooh viewed Repsaj collapsing with Ailicec. He gasped.

‘’Repsaj? Repsaj!’’ King Kooh frowned at the thought of never being with his brother another time. He glanced from Repsaj to Ailicec.

A few hours later, King Kooh stood by the spouses’ tombs. He was still nosy.

 

The End


End file.
